The present invention relates to a process of treating the exhaust gases of internal combustion engines to eliminate therefrom its toxic constituents, as well as to an apparatus for carrying out the method.
The apparatus for treating the exhaust gases of internal combustion engines, such as mufflers presently used, do not solve in a satisfactory fashion the problem of pollution of the atmosphere by the exhaust gases as the same are ejected into the atmosphere. Actually the mufflers presently used have only the function to dampen the noise of the exhaust gases while these mufflers in no way eliminate the toxic components contained in the exhaust gases before discharge of the same into the atmosphere.